Between The Shadows
by Zarathustrian
Summary: A completely different take on the Pam/Tara relationship, going back to San Francisco, 1905. A mysterious stranger arrives at a brothel, intrigued by a woman at the bar...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea came to me out of no where and while I was attempting to write a different piece, I decided to focus on this instead. It might not be to everyone's tastes, and maybe I've made a few too many changes to the history of these women, but if you'll allow me to entertain you with this first chapter, we'll see where we go with this! Also, thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback and reviews! **

The barkeep, Nicolas, was as placid as a jellyfish on the shore. The girls answered to Pam obediently as a dog obeyed its master. Pamela Sywnford De Beaufort answered to no one. Perusing the bar, Pamela sat casually with one knee crossed neatly over the other. The bodice she wore dug into her sides yet she kept her expression neutral as one of her girls approached.

"Got a little pick-me-up for a working girl?" The woman's tone bordered flippant as she glanced to the large ruby ring upon Pam's little finger. Allowing a knowing smile, Pam lent toward the girl as she pressed a small, discreet button which caused the lid to lift on the secret inner compartment. Within the bowl, white powder rest and it was this powder the girl sought. A quick sniff and she stood upright, the drug already coursing through her. Pam reached up to wipe the tiny dab left behind and said nothing as the girl nodded her thanks before turning away. Sliding back around in her seat, she gestured to Nicolas.

"Campari." Pam's droll tone didn't not deter the barkeep as he simply placed a clean tumbler in front of her before adding several dashes of the amber liquid. Pam snatched it from the polished wooden counter and drained the glass in one mouthful. Turning her back on Nicolas once more, she scanned the elaborate parlor surrounding her. Girls roamed between the gentlemen puffing cigars, the working men still in their coal-dusted clothing and the odd man with stubble, a crooked top-hat and tattered attire. Pam knew the type. Looking for a free ride, leaving more than a few bruises behind, Pam had dealt with more than her share of creeps. Pamela had learnt the hard way that men like that listened to no woman, no whore, no matter how dolled up she was.

Pam felt her cheek twitch as the dark thoughts swirled through her mind and she turned away from the girls, dipping her head away from the barkeep. The crushed velvet encasing the bodice, midnight blue as a peacock, as fancy as it was, was just wrapping. The make-up so carefully applied was nothing but a mask. Having come from nothing, knowing nothing, Pam had done what she believed to be the only thing she could; cold-hearted and meticulous, doing whatever she could to drag herself from the gutter. And while the girls listened to her, even they did not respect her. Pam had no cared to begin with but when other women began to turn from her and whisper over their tea or cross the street to avoid passing her, Pam had known she would never rise above it. Instead she had become hard, uncaring.

The bell at the door chimed, drawing Pam from her reverie and she glanced up in time to see a dark-skinned woman, decked out in the finest men's wear and top hat Pam had ever seen, stroll into the parlor. The woman did not care a lick that all eyes turned to her, the girls giggling and the men frowning as they murmured amongst themselves. With confidence in her step, she moved across the red carpet. Pam watched, deeply amused, that this woman bore the same look on her face as the men did; a hunter hunting for prey. The amusement quickly faded when the woman's gaze was suddenly upon her, locking on as she swept across the short distance between them.

As the woman drew closer, Pam felt herself captivated; a strange feeling to her. It was as if she could not take her gaze from the woman had she even wanted to. And there was no chance of that. A thrill tingled down her spine as finally the woman reached her. Leaning forward, lips set in a firm line, the woman set one hand on the bar, the other resting on her hip. Pam's entire body trembled. The days of taking clients up to the bedrooms above them were long behind her. Pam's place was at the bar, overseeing and accepting payment for services provided. Yet had this woman commanded it, Pam would have followed without question, nor hesitation.

"See something that... interests you?" Pam tried to keep the slight hint of desperation from her voice. Pam desired no one and preferred it that way. Yet the longer the two women held one another's gaze the more convinced Pam became that this woman was the one exception.

"Perhaps." The woman's voice caused Pam to throb as she practically melted from the barstool. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, of the eyes upon them, Pam used every ounce of willpower she possessed. Rising elegantly, Pam pursed her lips together before gesturing the woman to follow her. Pam was more than pleased to glance over her shoulder and see the woman close behind her. They did not take the staircase, Pam moving past them and down a narrow hallway. Pausing at the only door in sight, Pam retrieved a key from the long silver chain around her neck, having had it tucked between her breasts, out of sight. Sliding the key into the lock, she looked over her shoulder once more before turning the key.

The door opened to a shorter hallway which opened into one large room. Sectioned off in one corner by large Japanese-style screens rest a Queen-sized feather mattress upon a wrought iron frame. In another corner a small kitchenette and across from that, a dressing table with a pitcher of water resting in a large matching porcelain bowl. It was quaint, a tad drafty but more than sufficient for her. Turning slowly on one heel, Pam met the gaze of the gorgeous cocoa woman before her. In that moment, the woman's lips parted and what could only be described as fangs snapped loudly. Pam did not blink, did not flinch away and the woman arched an eyebrow, surprised.

"I don't scare you?"

"Lady," Pam quipped in a dry tone, "You think I haven't seen worse in my time?" A brief flash danced through her mind of just a handful of the horrific things she'd seen in her time. This was nothing, relatively boring even.

"I suppose you have."

"You have a name?" Pam's confidence grew as she began to wonder just what the look in the woman's eye could mean. There was intrigued there, in the dark irises, and there was something else she could not quite place. Arousal? Desire? Pam wanted to know.

"I do. It's not important."

"Then what is?" When the woman was suddenly upon her, inches away, Pam gasped. The speed had been unexpected. What other surprises did this woman have?

"What..." Pam's voice hitched as she inhaled the woman's scent deeply. "What do you want with me?" The woman did not speak, eyes traveling across Pam's body, slowly moving downwards. The tip of her tongue appears between her lips and Pam's own mouth opened slightly. One hand slowly moved towards her and when cold fingertips caressed her cheek, she exhaled sharply. Not from the unexpected cold but from the wave of pleasure that struck her at the exact moment the woman did. What did Pam have to do to make the woman touch her again, perhaps even kiss her. Did she have to beg? Pam was not beyond such a display particularly if it got the results she desired.

"Remove your bodice." Pam held the woman's gaze as she slowly began to work the strings holding the corset tightly upon her body. As the material became loose, Pam felt cold fingertips brush across her chest and she gasped once more. "Close your eyes." Pam obliged. The feel of fangs dragging across her flesh caused her to tremor once again as firm hands gripped her shoulders. When the woman's lips touched to her skin, Pam emitted a moan that turned into a sharp gasp as those fangs penetrated. The sensations were overwhelming. Pam had felt arousal in the past, lust and even passion. This was so much more and get was laced with a slight ache, albeit one that made her want more.

Feeling those fingers move across her body, the woman instinctively knowing that Pam would not try to escape her clutches, Pam lent closer to the body before her. Hands slid across her naked back, pushing the material of her skirts away. In nothing but the lacy undergarments she wore, Pam was completely exposed as the woman continued to drink of her blood. Just as a slightly uneasy feeling began to make itself more known, the woman suddenly pulled back. Pam let out a disappointed whimper. Ebony eyes flashed as the woman brought her hand to Pam's throat, holding her in place as she then lifted one finger to her bloodstained fangs. Pricking her own skin she let a drop of blood appear before wiping it across the tiny wounds. Pam could feel her skin knit back together and reached up to feel the smooth flesh in wonderment.

The woman suddenly vanished from the room, leaving Pam stunned, mouth agape. Racing down the hallway and not even taking the time to lock the door as she always did, Pam practically tumbled into the parlor. The merriment of chatter that had filled the room silence for a brief moment as all eyes turned towards her. Slowing herself, she forced herself to appear composed even as her heart raced. Whoever the woman had been, whatever she had been, Pam only knew she had to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days past and Pam, despite scrutinizing the face of every single person who came through the door, still did see the mysterious woman again. As the days became one week, then another, Pam began to give up hope and slowly, she stopped looking at the many faces and returned to her existence. Girls entertained the men, Nicolas poured the drinks and Pam collected coins slipped from sweaty palms into her own. Yet nothing seemed the same. Before the woman, Pam had at least had goals she hoped to achieve even if they were mere shadows in her mind. Now she was almost listless as she went about her days. The women who whispered about her in the streets went ignored, the gents who spoke a little too harshly to her were simply given nods in agreement to whatever it was they said.

The decision to wedge a barrier between herself and the brothel came months after the encounter she now actively tried to forget. Although she had stopped looking, stopped hoping, she never stopped remembering. The cold yet sensual touch, the way those fangs had driven into her flesh and the intoxication she had felt just being in the woman's presence, those thoughts came to her every night as she lay in the bed of the small apartment she'd rented. It was perhaps a little less drafty than the back room of her 'gentle men's establishment' and a tad less spacious but it was more than adequate. Furthermore it gave Pam the distance she thought she'd needed.

The short stroll between the apartment and the Homestead, as it was known to locals, was near enough to pleasant during the early afternoon. At night, however, even Pam felt uneasy traveling alone. Heels clicked over cobblestones as she hurried home after a particularly long night when a john had taken the life, quite viciously, from one of her girls. Clara's eyes had been wide and unseeing as they'd stared towards the ceiling and it had taken all of he energy to keep the others from discovering the dead woman. Panic had no place in her field. As she walked, she heard the sound of wheels turning on a carriage, horse hoof trundling along and the sound was somewhat comforting. Weary, she slipped down a dim alley, a short cut, wanting nothing more than to be home once again.

"Whose there?" Pam demanded as she spun rapidly on one heel, fingers wrapped tightly around the small blade she kept in a concealed pocket within her fur lined coat. Nothing and no one greeted her. Still suspicious she did not ease her grip. Taking a step back Pam gasped as she felt herself collide with something behind her. Heart racing she spun again and felt a food of relief wash over her as she met the gaze of the woman. "It's you!" Pam went to smile widely before she caught herself and forcibly subdued her expression. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"You were wrong." The woman announced diplomatically before her lips parted and her fangs snapped. Pam gave a gasp. There was still no fear, like before and now the arousal she felt was amplified.

"What are you? Who are you?" Pam wanted answers.

"I told you, that isn't important."

"It is to me." Pam declared stubbornly. "Won't you at least tell me your name?"

"Tara Thornton." Tara finally surrendered to Pam's request.

"What do you want with me?" Pam asked for what she hoped would be the last time. For long moments it seemed that Tara would not answer her. Pam felt herself being pulled forward and was helpless to stop Tara's advances. Bracing herself for the initial sting as fangs sank into her, she closed her eyes tightly. In doing so she did not see Tara's lips until suddenly she felt them upon her. It was as if a fire had been lit within her and Pam pushed against Tara's firm body wanting to be consumed.

Strong hands gripped her as the embrace deepened. Pam felt Tara's tongue snake across her lips seeking entrance and she granted it only too willingly. Electricity seemed to pass between them as Tara wrapped Pam in her arms, her strength not scaring Pam but soothing her. Pam knew if they did not find someplace with a little more privacy it would only be a matter of time before someone saw them, reported them for lewd public behavior. It was the only thought that could case her to pull back from Tara, who allowed the move but not without a questioning gaze.

"Not here. Not out in the open. Take my arm." Pam offered her hand to Tara, who like a gentleman accepted it and neatly tucked Pam's hand into the crook of her elbow. They strolled casually as they exited the alley on the other side. Here there were only a handful of stragglers, working men and the occasional child. Pam could hear a baby crying, it's mother coughing violently from tuberculosis. No doubt the mother would die by month's end, leaving yet another orphaned child to fend for itself. Pam could sympathize; a small part of her felt as if she could whisk in and steal the child away. And offer it what? A life in the gutter? No. Pam kept walking even as Tara looked to her curiously.

Pam did not speak her thoughts, did not even acknowledge them again once they had moved well away from the squalid home of mother and child. Pamela spied her own ramshackle apartment ahead and quickened her pace. Prying the door open with a swift shove against it, she stepped over the threshold and continued down the hallway a step or two before she realized she was suddenly alone. Panicked that Tara had simply vanished on her again, Pam swung around. Surprise filled her sky blue eyes as she found Tara on her doorstep, an expression Pam could not quite make out etched across her features.

"Are you going to come inside?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes." Tara was instantly before her once again, slamming the door with the heel of her boot.

Sweeping Pam into her arms, Tara's lips found hers once again, more demanding than before. Pam moaned as Tara practically lifted her feet off the ground. Together they moved up the creaking staircase and down a poorly lit hallway, both fighting the other for control. Tea had successfully managed to maintain charge while she had removed various garments from Pam's body. By the time they had reached their destination, Pam was exposed to her. Yet all Pam had managed was to unbutton several of the ivory buttons on the silk shirt Tara wore beneath her knee-length coat.

When Tara pushed her away she felt the back of her knees collide with the bed and she fell back onto the feather down quilt. Tara was upon her, one knee placed between parted thighs, hands on either side of Pam's face. It was at that moment that Tara decided to scan her gaze down the voluptuous body beneath her, watching as Pam writhed, craving Tara's touch. Slowly she brought one hand and rest it upon Pam's beating heart, feeling the muscle rapidly contracting as Pam's chest rose and fell faster than normal. Tara could have remained tormenting her the entire night through but unbeknownst to Pam, Tara herself struggled to control her own burning need to touch the woman below her. Pam's eyes were wide, her lips parted as Tara brought them together once more, her hand moving to rest on Pam's thigh. Slowly that hand began to move and as it did, Pam cried out in delight.

With sheets tangled about their naked flesh, moonlight streaming into the bedroom, Pam let out a deep breath as her head hit the pillow. Beside her, Tara lay on her side, watching Pam intently. Blushing softly, Pam sheepishly drew the sheet to her chin and have a fleeting glance to the woman beside her.

"What you are," Pam began, "I can't claim to understand it. But," Pamela hesitated. "I want to."

"Do you now?" Tara quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. "You have no idea what I am and yet you would blindly offer yourself?"

"I'd go to the end of the world to feel the way you must feel." Tara blinked rapidly.

The sincerity in Pam's expression was more than she could have hoped for. From the moment she had first seen Pam, late one evening months earlier through a frosted window, Tara had known their fates were intertwined. It had been longer than she cared to recall since another being had had such a profound effect on her and from that night Tara had known she would stop at nothing to entice Pam to become like her. This admission that Pam would come freely had been a welcome surprise and secretly what Tara had hoped for all along.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing. No steady heart-beat, no breath to take. A wave of panic overcame her, she could not seem to open her eyes, nor lift her arms or even wriggle her toes. A weight bore down upon her and she began to struggle. The weight upon her suddenly began to shift and it took Pam a moment to realize it was the uncanny strength she felt aiding her as she rose from the ground. Dirt streaked across her face, through her matted hair and to her dismay, was even wedged beneath her fingernails.

The cemetery was eerily quiet as Pam surveyed her surroundings. It took a moment or two for her eyes to adapt, seeing everything in great detail, noticing more than she'd ever noticed in her lifetime. From the individual blades of grass to the droplets of dew hanging on tree leaves overhead, everything seemed much more intense and real to her. The sound of a match strike drew her attention to Tara, who lent heavily against a wrought iron fence surrounding a small mausoleum. Pam watched the flame, the tiny wisp brighter than anything she'd ever seen before. It almost made her eyes ache just watching it as it danced, Tara raising it to the tip of a cigarillo nested precariously between her lips.

Tara did not speak as she puffed away, clouds of blue-grey smoke drifting into the air. As she took a step forward, Pam hesitated. It was not only her vision that seemed drastically improved, but as she stood there, it seemed she could hear everything all at once and she clapped her hands over her ears.  
"How can you stand this?" Pam asked, staggering towards Tara. Once again Tara simply inhaled on the cigarillo before exhaling, not taking her eyes from Pam's. Pam forced herself to lower her hands to her sides once more as she stood upright slowly, concentrating. Focusing only on the sound of Tara's cigar as it gradually smoked down, tobacco crackling into ash with each drag Tara took, everything else began to fade into the background. Finally able to met Tara's gaze as the woman pushed herself from the gate and flicked the butt of her cigar to the ground, Pam swallowed thickly.

"I'm thirsty." Pam announced as the thirst began to override everything else; the sights and sounds, even the alluring woman approaching her.  
"It's natural. We'll find you someone." Tara assured her, her tone light and soothing. "Once we've gotten you cleaned up."  
"No, now." Pam snapped and to her surprise, fangs clicked into place and she lifted her hand. As they'd snapped, she'd felt a thrill rush through her. "I'm thirsty now."  
"Go after a human now, looking the way you do, will see you on the short end of something sharp." Tara informed her, the tone darkening as she spoke. "Is that what you want?"  
"Of course not." Pam sneered back, equally as annoyed now.  
"Then you'll do as I suggest."  
"You can't make me. I could find someone now." Pam challenged.

Tara's lips suddenly parted as she gave a hearty laugh. The defiant streak she'd admired in the woman bore itself and served as a reminder to the vampire how she herself had once been; demanding, challenging every word that her own maker had uttered. The shadow of her former maker remained in her mind for a moment, her smile fading for but a moment. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Tara focused back on Pam.

"As your maker, I command you to do as I fucking say." Tara kept her voice light, her words heavy enough with meaning without the added threatening tone. Pam stood, mouth agape, several feet from her. It was clear to Tara the conflict behind those azure eyes as Pam glanced from her maker to the nearby gate. Of course, Pam did not move, glued to the spot by the order she'd received. Frustrated, she hissed at Tara.  
"What the fuck is this?"  
"Like I said, I'm your maker. When I give you a command, you will follow it."  
"And if I don't?"

Tara drove her hands deep into the pockets of the linen slacks she wore. A slow, knowing smile furled across her features.  
"Do you have any idea what it feels like to slowly go insane? To be weighted down with silver, which burns you deeply, and confined to a coffin for a century, or two?" Tara spoke slowly, with intent as she took up a casual stroll, circling around Pam. Pam followed the woman with her gaze, turning slowly.  
"No…" Pam finally answered, understanding that the question was not rhetorical.  
"I'm assuming you wouldn't like to find out."  
"Never."

"Then now you know what will happen if you don't obey me." Tara concluded, suddenly behind Pam's body, close enough to cause the hair on the back of Pam's neck to rise. Fearfully, Pam nodded. When she felt Tara move away from her again, she spun around.  
"I'm still thirsty."  
"I told you, we'll get to that. First, you need to look presentable."  
"My apartment, then."  
"Stick close to me," Tara said as she made a move towards the 6-foot gate surrounding the cemetery. "And try to keep up."


	4. Chapter 4

Tara had certainly meant it when she'd encouraged Pam to keep up the pace with her. Pam could scarcely feel the ground beneath her as dirt turned to cobblestone. Tara slowed without warning and Pam practically tripped over herself as she too stopped. They'd taken to the alleyways to reach Pamela's apartment and now, Tara hesitated as she peered around the corner of the building. With the slightest of gestures, Tara signaled it was clear and disappeared around the edge, Pam close behind her.

Entering the small space, Pam moved towards the washroom. Peering at herself in the cracked mirror, she grunted with disgust. Looking worse than she'd feared, Pam wasted little time removing the torn garments from her body. Reveling over the smoothness of her skin, she slowly traced her hands across her thighs, across the flat plane of her stomach stopping at breasts that seemed to have been lifted. Impressed, Pam washed herself down, leaving a puddle of muddy water on the floorboards.

Selecting the darkest dress she owned, its laced bodice blood red, Pam dressed herself and took care with her hair, adding a hint of make-up before pronouncing herself presentable. Returning to Tara, who'd remained in the front parlor, Pam stepped through the threshold of the room and faced the older vampire. Tara's gaze swept appreciatively across Pam's body as she ran her tongue across her lips.

Had the thirst not been growing stronger within her with every second that past, Pam would have taken her time to spin slowly, parade herself before the woman she found so alluring, the woman that stirred such arousal in her. Instead, she brought herself closer to Tara and bit down on her lower lip, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly.

"Now can I," Pam paused as she made certain Tara's gaze was on her mouth, "Please," The word was a whisper, "Have something to drink?" Tara's own lips parted as she took a step closer to Pam, bridging the distance between them entirely. Placing her hands upon Pam's face, she pulled the woman close to her mouth, their lips barely touching.  
"Yes." Tara promised before pulling away entirely. Two could play at the game Tara had known Pam was trying to weave her into. Pam moaned softly as Tara suddenly disappeared from her reach and frowned slightly.

Without another word, Tara turned away and moved for the front door. Pam followed, excitement suddenly adding itself to the array of other emotions swirling through her. Mouth salivating, Pam kept Tara's pace easier than she had before.

The streets of San Francisco were busy on that balmy evening, lovers strolling arm-in-arm, groups of men gathered outside of storefronts that were dimly lit just enough for the passing crowds to peer into the windows and spy the goods on offer. It was precisely how Tara viewed hunting. Surveying the many different faces, the different shapes and sizes, to sum them up. A whiff of disease from one man turned her away from him and the sudden scent of roses drew her attention to a young woman, escorted by a male companion, across the way from where the two vampires stood.

"Listen and do everything I tell you." Tara warned Pam as she began to make her way through the crowd between herself and her prey. Pam nodded and fell instep behind her, head dipped down. Would a former john recognize her? Would one of her girls, without her there to rule over them, have taken the night to herself? All these thoughts clouded her mind which was already consumed by the thirst, the gorgeous blonde they were making their way towards and the array of other senses that drew knowledge into her head. Tara paused several feet from the couple, watching them as they continued to make their way along the pavement. When they neared what was clearly their destination, a small café with wooden tables lined on either side of the front door, Tara picked up a gentle pace.

The companion of the young woman offered her a seat at the empty table. Giving a brief curt bow as he lift his hat, the man held its brim in one hand as he entered the building. It was then that Tara suddenly approached the woman, moving from out of the shadows with Pam still behind her. Sitting across from the young girl, Tara smiled before they'd even made eye contact. The moment the girl's green eyes locked onto Tara's, a blank expression washed across her features.

"You look lonely." Tara told her.  
"I am." The girl had a thick Southern drawl, much to the surprise of the two women sitting across from her.  
"Perhaps you'd like some company?" Tara suggested and the girl nodded as a slow smile came to her. Pam suddenly realized that Tara had the girl in some kind of trance and she looked between the two with intrigue. "My friend," Tara looked to Pam which in turn caused the girl to look her way. "And I, we're new to the area. Maybe you'd like to give us a tour?"  
"I'd like that a lot." The girl said with ease.

"Do you have a name?" Tara asked then as she stood, the girl mimicking her moves.  
"Annabelle."  
"My name is Tara. This is Pamela. You feel safe with us, isn't that right?"  
"I really do." Annabelle agreed. "Just so safe."  
"Where do you want to take us to first?"  
"I know just the right place." Annabelle declared, pleased with herself as she began to walk away from the wooden table. Tara remained beside her, Pam close behind them, glancing back once to the café. The man had not yet returned and Pam wondered just what he would do when he did, finding himself abandoned. Would he call out for the police? Would they begin to search the streets for young Annabelle? Pam wanted to ask Tara, but instinctively knew it was not the time for such concerns to be voiced.

The young woman took them on a winding tour of the nearby streets, gradually increasing the distance between them and the male companion who by now would surely be looking for her. Pam scolded herself. Of course Tara had planned every step they'd taken, made suggestions that led Annabelle in certain directions all the while the girl thinking she was the one leading them. When Pam began to once again recognize her own neighborhood, she frowned slightly.

Tara seemed to have no intention of stopping the girl in an alley, taking to the shadows. Instead, she walked with intent to Pamela's abode. The door creaked as it swung open, Tara allowing Annabelle to walk in ahead of her. Stopping Pam before she too could enter, Tara looked to her progeny.  
"What I did tonight, you can do. Go inside, take control of the girl." Tara instructed. Nodding, Pam stepped past the vampire and entered the sitting room where the girl had come to a stop, looking around the room with a vague look of confusion beginning to surface as she gazed around.

Pam swept up to the girl, giving the most charming smile she could muster. The girl gave a hesitant smile in return.  
"I think I've lost my way. I don't… I don't know this place."  
"Sure you do." Pam cooed, making certain the girl's gaze remained on hers. Was the girl enchanted as she had been before? Pam could not be sure so she reached out, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. It seemed to be the right move to make because the girl relaxed slightly, her smile becoming more unwavering. "You've brought us to the right place." Pam promised. "This house, like Tara and I, it's safe for you here."  
"I… I think it is."  
"You know it is. Why don't you sit down here, beside me?" Pam pulled the girl towards the chaise lounge, sitting close beside her and taking one of the girl's hands into her own tenderly. "Isn't that better?"

"Now," Tara was suddenly behind Pam, whispering in her ear. "You'll tell her everything will be fine, she is safe, she can trust you. Then, you'll lean to her. You'll taste her." Tara's words caused Pam to tremble within. When Tara moved away from her once more, Pam took a moment to regain her composure. Looking to Annabelle once more, Pam smiled hungrily. Repeating the words Tara had given her, she leant closer to the girl, who let her head tilt to one side, exposing the luscious flesh Pam craved. Pam could see the girl's vein throbbing, could hear her heart beat growing more rapid.

Fangs snapped into place and Pam hesitated for only a second before sinking them into the girl, The girl gasped out loud, reaching for Pam's hand and gripping it tightly as Pam drank from her. The hot liquid filled Pam's mouth, filled her stomach yet only made a slight dent in her hunger. Drinking harder, she released herself from the girl's grip so that she could then grab the woman and hold her tightly in place, ignoring the gasp of dismay from the girl. The girl began to struggle in Pam's embrace. Moving one hand to the girl's neck, she gripped tightly.

"Ease off." Tara was there, warning her. "You'll kill her." Pam did not care. All she cared about was the taste, the wonderful taste, of the girl's blood as it filled her. Unexpectedly, Pam felt herself being pulled away from the girl, thrown practically across the room. Snarling, Pam righted herself and glowered at Tara, who had taken her place on the chaise, soothing the girl with soft words in between the gentle kisses Tara bestowed on the bloodstains running down the girl's neck and staining her blouse.

"You've been such a good friend to us, Annabelle, that I'm going to heal you. Then you are going to stand up and walk out of here and forget any of this ever happened. You will return to your companion and you will tell him a man attacked you, though you cannot recall his features. You will go home and get into your bed and sleep until the morning. Then, you will wake up and go on with your life. Do you understand me?"  
"I understand." The girl said slowly, watching Tara intently. Tara brought her thumb to her fang, piercing the skin before rubbing her blood across the open wounds. With a damp cloth, Tara cleaned the girl up.  
"Stand up." Tara commanded.

Pam watched as the girl rose and walked across the room, not once hesitating, disappearing from the house and leaving Pam standing there, still hungry, angry. Spinning on her heel, Pam sneered once again.  
"Why did you make me stop?"  
"You will learn that it is best to not leave a trail of bodies wherever you go. People will notice." Tara added, her tone strangely subdued. Pam watched her face closely, yet saw no clue as to why the sudden change in Tara's demeanor. Angry still, she shook her head.  
"I don't care about that."

Tara's hand tightened around her throat as the stronger woman flew across the room, lifting Pamela several inches from the ground.  
"You will care or you will die. It is that simple." Tara concluded, releasing her grip and allowing Pam to fall to the ground, skirts bunched around her. Even Pam was surprised at how fast she rose, on her feet and across the room, reaching for Tara's arm. The older vampire twisted out of reach and faced Pam, eyes flashing darkly.

Pam's arms gripped ahold of Tara, drawing the woman closer to her. Covering Tara's mouth with her own, Pam poured all the emotion she felt into that one kiss. The anger, the desire, the flaming arousal, Pam tried to convey it all. When she felt Tara's hands begin to move across her back, slowly drawing their bodies tightly together, Pam almost hesitated. Was she about to be flung across the room again? Or would Tara take control of her, thrusting her upon the bed before tearing the bodice from her chest? The latter of the two thoughts gave Pam the smallest of quivers.

Tara's tongue sought entrance and was quickly granted it, a low moan escaping Pam as first Tara ran her tongue across Pam's lower lip before slipping into her mouth, dueling almost tenderly with Pam's own. Pam pressed her palm flat against Tara's chest, drawing it downwards, surpassing the ample bosom and slipping past Tara's navel. The soft material of the linen pants Tara wore tickled her fingers as she traveled further down, cupping Tara firmly. Tara emitted a growl as their lips parted.

Boldly, Pam wasted no time loosening the button that help Tara's pants to her slender hips, brushing past the material of the shorts Tara wore underneath. Locking her gaze onto Tara's, Pam slipped past the damp curls and drove two fingers deep inside her maker. Tara's fangs snapped as she let her head fall back, relinquishing to Pam instantly. Driving deeper into Tara's wetness, Pam brought her lips to the exposed neckline. Dragging her fangs across the cocoa flesh, Pam contemplated driving her fangs into Tara with equal force as she had with her fingers. Dismissing the thought, not wanting Tara to toss her aside again, Pam settled for tracing light kisses with her lips along the contours.

The older vampire thrust against the powerful touch of her progeny, dropping her head forward to make eye contact. Pam watched her every move and did not bat an eyelash when at last their gazes locked. Increasing the tempo she brought her thumb to the swollen bud above her fingers and grazed over it, roughly. Tara jerked in her arms, yet did not waver her gaze. Again, Pam stroked her, harder with each stroke, until Tara felt orgasm build within her. The vulnerability she felt she would never express to Pam, not even with a mere look and she clamped down on it even as she felt herself tumble over the precipice, practically collapsing in Pam's arms.

In the sweet moment after, Tara still in Pam's arms as if trying to regain her strength, Pam knew she would do anything her maker asked of her, command or not. If it meant controlling her thirst, which still rest deep within her unstated, then so be it. Whatever Tara asked of her, Pam would give.

"I care." Pam said then and Tara stiffened in her arms. "Tara? Did you hear me?" Of course the vampire had, yet still did not answer. Finally she stood back, composure regained. "I'll control myself. If that's what it takes."  
"Are you sure you can manage?" Tara asked, not altogether kindly. The words stung but Pam stilled her immediate sarcastic response. Instead she simply nodded. Tara's expression softened.  
"Whatever it takes. For you? I'll do it." Pam assured her once again.


End file.
